Tal vez
by irazue13
Summary: Tal vez no sea tan incorrecto, tal vez tienen que estar juntos y no verse más como enemigos… Total los dos padecen lo mismo, el dolor de ser rechazado por ese amor...


**Aclaración: los personajes de InuYasha no son míos sino de Rumiko Takagashi**

* * *

**"Tal vez"**

En un prado dos seres se miran sin compartir palabras. Uno solo quiere irse a donde corresponde no estar mas en esa época que tanto daño le causa. No desea ser la sombra de alguien, quiere ser querida por como es ella de por si no como el vago recuerdo de otro ser.

El otro ser solo quiere vengarse, saciar esa sed, hacer escarmentar a esos dos seres que lo corrompieron más de lo que estaba. El era un humano común con sentimientos normales para esa época, enojo, lujuria, avaricia y demás. Hasta que cayo en el amor por una joven sacerdotisa el cual cuido de el en el momento mas bajo en su vida, cuando era un vegetal. Por ella vendió su alma, por ese amor obsesivo y codiciado se convirtió en un Hanyou para que se fije en el. Pero todo no resulta como lo planeado. La ambición por más poder gano como los celos al verla tan alegre y enamorada de el.

Sus ojos negros como la noche se posan en los marrones apagados, ella sufre por lo mismo que el. Se entrego al amor por ese Hanyou quien solo la menos precio ya que en su segación y locura ante un amor perdido termino destruyendo el corazón otorgado. Analiza el rostro pálido, esta marcado por los surco de las lagrimas derramadas, sus hermosos ojos están hincados como rojos. Presiona con más fuerza el frasco entre sus garras rompiendo dicho objeto, las astillas se incrustan en su piel, el aura pura de esos fragmentos de la perla mas codiciada en todo Japón, se convierte en impura. Esa pequeña mujer del futuro le entrego los fragmento sin protestar solo le pidió paz, que la deje fuera de todo esto, ella quiere volver con su vida normal, alejarse del dolor por el cual esta pasando.

Esta desconcertado, ella tiene que gritar, desafiarlo o suplicar por su vida pero no solo desea quedar aparte de esta guerra de sangre fría. Sin controlar su cuerpo posa su mano en la mejilla femenina borrando las lagrimas con su pulgar. El deseo de querer matar al Hanyou aumenta junto con su odio, esa mujer no debe sufrir por la indecisión de el, ella no es Kikyo, es mucho mejor que ella, mas amable, sociable, cariñosa y divertida es única.

A el lo califican como despiadado y maligno pero en esta historia el mas despiadado es el otro Hanyou quien solo juega con la inocencia de este ser que tiene en frente. No la protege con mucho esmero sino, no estaría ahí ante el soltando sus lagrimas de dolor.

Ella mira sorprendida al hanyou que tiene en frente, posa su mano pequeña en la de el disfrutando del tacto, de su calor, ¿hace cuanto que no siente ese calor? O ¿una acaricia? Sonríe con ironía, la persona menos pensada le esta proporcionando esa caricia. Le debe temer, odiar, darle asco pero no, solo siente curiosidad y un terrible deseo de curar ese corazón roto, borrar todas esas cicatrices hechas, ver al verdadero hombre tras esa fachada de hombre malo y temible.

Da dos pasos al frente acortando un poco la distancia, perdiendo su conciencia en el mar negro de sus ojos, deseando desenvolver todos los misterios, leer sus pensamientos, emborracharse con sus matices. Se estremece al sentir su otra mano en su cintura tirando mas para su cuerpo, estrechándola mas a el. Lleva sus manos en la cintura masculina, mientras se relame los labios al contemplar esa mirada intensa.

Su control se va perdiendo a medida que ve los cambios de emociones de la mujer en sus brazos, vio como ella se perdió en sus ojos, el deseo de adentrarse en el y curar sus heridas hechas, un calor en su pecho lo invadió, fue raro, hace tanto que no le sintió y ahora aquí esta, es mas intenso que antes.

Ambos seres se acercan más al otro, la distancia que los desafía pierde su batalla, ambas bocas se rozan burlándose un poco, sus ojos se entrecierran no queriendo perder nada de lo que sucederá, se burlan un poco más para satisfacer su necesidad.

El beso es lento, lleno de emociones no dichas, ambos tantean el terreno nuevo, quieren obtener todo, saborearlo, disfrutarlo, gravárselo en sus memorias.

Saben que esto esta mal, que no corresponde, solo adquirirán más problemas, que son muy opuestos, que traicionan a sus grupos.

Ellos son enemigos, tienen que desear ver la sangre del otro correr, ver como su vida se extingue mientras su cuerpo yace en el suelo. Pero no, no es así quieren jugar con fuego y quemarse, cumplir por una vez su deseo egoísta, sentirse especial solo por una vez…

_Tal vez_ no sea tan incorrecto.

_Tal vez_ tienen que estar juntos y no verse más como enemigos…

Total los dos padecen lo mismo, el dolor de ser rechazado por ese amor.

Ella por InuYasha.

El por Kikyo.

Tal vez esta historia no debe tener un triangulo amoroso solo deben ser ellos dos y nadie mas.

Ahome y Naraku…

Solo ellos dos así solo _tal vez _puedan reconstruir ese órgano dañado.

* * *

**The end**

**Hola espero que les allá gustado este one-shot .**


End file.
